


Deleite

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Fanfic Game [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Luffy Being Luffy, Other, Usopp can't take it anymore, kind of UsoLu, so suspicious
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Luffy tem um momento de prazer, Usopp não aguenta mais assistir isso...* Fanfic também postada no Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Fanfic Game"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Usopp
Series: Fanfic Game [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636099
Kudos: 1





	Deleite

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Neste desafio os participantes precisavam escolher entre duas frases para dar continuidade, eu escolhi a sentença "O desejo de parar antes que terminasse era esmagador..."!
> 
> Foi divertido, eu ri demais, como uma idiota mesmo 😅 mas, ficou bem curtinha auhsuash
> 
> CURIOSIDADE: Essa fic foi deletada do Spirit e eu me esqueci de repostar, então ela só existe aqui no AO3 agora!
> 
> Espero que gostem de qualquer maneira!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

O desejo de parar antes que terminasse era esmagador, Luffy a encarou repleto de vontade, ele deslizou a língua subindo e descendo, brincando, provocando a si mesmo, ele a queria tanto, queria prová-la e fartar-se dela, e não queria jamais que esse júbilo findasse, queria senti-la se desmanchar e queria mordê-la, de leve, e também ferozmente... precisava disso, queria se deleitar e se satisfazer com o gosto e o cheiro dela... amava-a tanto que não queria que aquilo jamais terminasse, já pensava em como seria a próxima vez que se encontrassem, ele a trataria novamente como a coisa mais perfeita e deliciosa que existia na terra ou no céu...

— Você é tão gostosa...

Risos foram ouvidos, mas Luffy não sabia pois mergulhara nela outra vez, necessitado, desesperado, e ainda assim, exultante, jubiloso...

Com prazer inquestionável ele a consumiu aos poucos, temendo o final daquela tão inebriante atividade, com urgência e nenhum recato ele se abandonou nela, sentia-se devasso e selvagem, mas deus, ele a queria tanto...

— OI, LUFFY!! DÁ PRA COMER ESSA CARNE DE UMA VEZ??

Luffy mastigou a última mordida e olhou furioso para Usopp.

— Usopp!!! Não me atrapalhe quando estou comendo, idiota!!!!

O moreno jogou um olhar irritado para Sanji.

— Tsc! Você é o culpado, tanto tempo ausente enlouqueceu o Luffy. — Então olhou novamente para o capitão. — Cara, ele tá beijando aquele pernil??

Sanji olhou na direção de Luffy, que mastigava com o rosto erguido para o céu.

— É pernil com molho agridoce, Usopp! — Esclareceu encolhendo os ombros. — Não temos culpa que você simplesmente engole sem saborear!

Usopp ergueu as mãos em posição de derrota.

— Só tem pervertido nessa tripulação! Franky deve estar feliz agora!

— AWW!!! Usopp, você é tão esperto, obrigado por SUPAH me reconhecer!

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Adoooro imaginar o Luffy safadinho, mas ri igual uma retardada quando escrevi isso ldkfjslfkjsljfs
> 
> COMENTEM PRA QUE EU NÃO ESQUEÇA DE POSTAR!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
